


Nightmare

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong knows that when he wakes up, the dream is all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by EXO's She's Dreaming. I highly recommend listening to the song while reading this. Also this is a short drabble and written in the spur of the moment.

Some nights Taeyong wished he would never sleep. If he sleeps, that means he will wake up. When he wakes up, it’s all over.

 

                The sheets are a mess. Pillows strewn across the room. Clothes everywhere. An underwear on the lamp shade. Broken condom wrapper at the foot of his bed. Normally Taeyong’s OCD instincts would kick in and he would get up to start cleaning, but when the cause of all this mess is Sicheng, he would gladly let the room smell of sex, booze and tears for eternity.

 

                Sicheng had a fight with Kun again, so here he is in Taeyong’s bed, naked and asleep. He was so distraught when he came to see his favourite Korean hyung. “Kun yelled at me again.” He sobs, tears running down his beautiful face. “I’m so scared hyung. Hold me.”

 

                Taeyong does as he is told and wraps his arms around Sicheng, cradling the younger’s head the way he would a baby. Minutes later, Taeyong’s lips have found Sicheng’s and his hands have moved faster than his brain.

 

                Sicheng begs Taeyong to touch him, to kiss him, to hold him. To make him forget Kun. Make him forget the way Kun yelled at him, or the way his face scrunched up in anger. He wants to forget the pain he feels when Kun’s words hurt him. He hopes to never think of Kun again.

 

                However, at the brink of it all, when his body is twisted in ecstasy and his soul on the verge on explosion, the name he calls is not Taeyong’s. It’s Kun’s.

 

                It has always been Kun, and Taeyong knows that it will probably be forever Kun too.

 

                There’s a funny irony in this sad love tale. Taeyong would do anything for Sicheng. Taeyong would never hurt Sicheng the way Kun does, or snap at him the way Kun does. He showers the boy with love and affection, ready for the day Sicheng would reciprocate but Sicheng never seems to even _remember_. He’ll wake up the next day feeling guilty, and ready to go back to Kun.

 

                His love for the Chinese man is too strong, because he makes love to him anyways. He kisses Sicheng’s skin and rubs his back warmly. His arms hold on tight, like all of this is just a beautiful dream that he refuses to let go off. When he hears Sicheng’s moans, and even the way he utters a name that is not his own, he feels like he could fly to the moon.

 

                Before anybody could wake up, Taeyong decides to just watch Sicheng’s beautiful sleeping face for the millionth time. When he sleeps, he dreams of holding Sicheng in his arms, looking into his beautiful eyes and kissing his soft lips. He dreams of Sicheng saying “I love you hyung.”

 

                The next morning, a knock comes on the door. Taeyong opens it and Kun is standing there, his face forlorn and ridden with guilt. He’s ready to apologize and Sicheng is more than ready to forgive.

 

                Sicheng returns to Kun’s arms, and when Taeyong sees them kiss, he pinches himself so hard a bruise would form. The pair leave his apartment, with Sicheng just giving Taeyong a shy nod and a smile.

 

                Neither of this is a dream. Reality is just one big fucking nightmare in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually write DoJae, but I found that Taewin is just such an angst ship that I just couldn't resist TT


End file.
